


break of dawn

by eliotkeats



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/pseuds/eliotkeats
Summary: Joe finds Ahim in the crow’s nest.





	

Joe finds Ahim in the crow’s nest, holding her shawl close around herself in the chilly morning air.  Adjusting his own breathing rates to the high altitude, outside the interior rooms of the galleon, comes as a matter of habit — breaths deepening mechanically, mouth falling slightly open.

Ahim turns to him and smiles, dipping her head slightly.  “Good morning, Joe-san.”

“Morning,” he says, and offers her the white blanket he’d brought, bundled over his arm.  

“Ah, thank you!”  Ahim wraps one end around her shoulders and bounces on her toes to throw the other end over him.  Joe catches it before it can slide off the slick blue leather of his jacket.  “It’s quite cold this morning.”

“You know, there’s a viewscreen in the command room if you wanted to look at Earth and be warm at the same time,” Joe says.

Ahim shakes her head and leans her arms on the railing around the crow’s nest.  “Sunrises never look as beautiful when viewed through a screen.  There’s something about the light... I like feeling the sun’s warmth on my face.”

Joe looks out, past the curving bow of the ship, metal glinting bright white in the sunlight, and across the city spread out below, a low mantle of fog covering all but the tallest buildings.  Early morning sunshine is beginning to spill across the horizon, gilding the tips of skyscrapers and burning up the edges of the drifting fog.  Even though the air is cold and moist, the sun on his face is warm, and his hair, where it lays against the back of his neck, feels saturated with warmth.

He looks down at Ahim beside him, smiling serenely, fingers curled into the soft wrap.  Her shoulder brushes his as she moves closer  in order to give him more blanket.  

They stand together for several minutes, until the fog clears and in the city below, Joe can see people and cars crawling their way through the network of streets.  

As the light evens out, Ahim sighs and tugs the blanket tighter around herself.  Joe releases his end of the blanket and drapes it carefully over her shoulder, the back of his hand brushing the frills of her blouse as he does so.  “Don wanted me to get you for breakfast before Marvelous eats all the pancakes.”

Ahim laughs.  “Then we should hurry.”

“I’m sure Don put aside some food for you.”  Joe’s mouth tips up in a smile.  “Though _I_ might go hungry.”

Ahim shrugs her blanket up until her chin is snuggled against it.  “It's all right, I’ll share my pancakes with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'sunrise from an airship' is an incredibly specific trope for me to have written twice


End file.
